walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Broadway Folly
Broadway Folly is an animated cartoon by Walter Lantz which stars Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Plot summary Oswald was driving his uncovered car, heading towards a night club. He parks his car at a sidewalk by the club and goes toward the entrance. As he was reaching the door, Oswald was flagged down by the bellhop who tells him that parking in the sidewalk was not permitted. As a solution, Oswald compressed his car with his hands until it was hand-sized. The rabbit drops the tiny car in his shorts and gives the bellhop a raspberry. Coming to the night club also was a large wolf. Holding on to large wolf's garments was the wolf's cub son who refuses to separate. Frustrated by the persistent holding, the wolf puts the cub inside large pyjamas and hangs it on a light post. The wolf cub was able to come out but was saddened when he lost sight of his father. He came to the night club's entrance and asked "Is my father in there?" A voice from inside tells him not to stay by the doors. The wolf cub would asked the same question to a number of people but would never get the answer he wanted. Inside the night club, the singers on stage performed their acts. However, their performance wasn't well-received by the guests. Enjoying the atmosphere nonetheless, Oswald dances on the table. Sharing his table was the large wolf who came in minutes after him. As he dances, the rabbit accidentally kicks the wolf in the nose. In this, Oswald gets grabbed in the head by the provoked wolf who then rips it off his body. Miraculously, Oswald survives and manages to put himself back to together. As retribution, Oswald strikingly puts a jar all over the wolf's head. While the wolf tries to take the jar off his head, a cow laughs at him. The wolf kicks the cow, who in turn, gets laughed at by a mouse. The cow spits at the mouse who then gets laughed at by an elephant. The mouse pulls the elephant's trunk and lets go, causing that animal to dropped on the others. As a result, everyone went into a frenzy. Some patrons were able to flee the but the rest remained in the trouble. A police car arrives at the scene and takes the whole night club building away. Knowing his father is still inside, the wolf cub tries to follow the moving building but couldn't keep up. As he stops, he comes across an opaque telephone booth at a park. The wolf cub asked his question but only received silence. Desperate, the little wolf rips open the booth. In turns out that what's inside was a Tibetan man making a phone call. "Is my father in there?" The wolf cub's quote "Is my father in there?" would later be used two later cartoons produced by Lantz. It was inspired by short films and other media published several years earlier which used similar words. Back then, women and youngsters had to enter taverns through a door other than the main one. They also had to be served in separate tables. Video Category:Episodes Category:Oswald Cartoons